1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, in particular, to a display management method and system of a mobile terminal for switching between user interfaces of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the portability and extended usability features mobile terminals are becoming increasingly popular. Mobile terminals are provided with various types of input interfaces. One example of a mobile phone includes a keypad arranged on a side of its casing to allow a user to input alphanumeric characters. In another example, in order to secure a relatively large display area on the size-constrained mobile terminal, a touchscreen is becoming the substitution of the keypad.
In the current touchscreen-enabled mobile terminals, the touchscreen allows the user to execute applications and displays the execution screens of the application interactively. The user can be aware of the foreground running application with the application execution screen and input a command by touching an object on the touchscreen. However, the conventional touchscreen-enabled mobile terminal has a drawback in that, when multiple applications are running (e.g. multitasking) in the device simultaneously, only the execution screen of the foreground running application is displayed without any indications of other background running applications. As a consequence, the user is likely to be unaware of the background running applications.